Healing Addition
by CherryBlossom1827
Summary: The Red King and those who posses the dragon's powers, the five dragon warriors. This is the beginning of our bond. A long time ago...King Hiryuu became human and, accompanied by five warriors with the power of dragons, founded the Kingdom of Kouka. - Akatsuki no Yona does not belong to me but to its original owners. My OC belongs to me and any side plot in the story.
1. Prologue

_The Red King and those who posses the dragon's powers, the five dragon warriors. This is the beginning of our bond. _

_A long time ago...King Hiryuu became human and, accompanied by five warriors with the power of dragons, founded the Kingdom of Kouka._

* * *

"Lord Yellow Dragon!" Zeno turned around at the call.

"Please come, show your face at the soldiers' training grounds. Without a leader around, they lose focus."

"Even if I go, I don't have a commanding presence like White Dragon does. You make a better leader than I do. Take care of them, okay?" Zeno said with a smile before turning around and walking away.

"Lord Yellow Dragon!" The man called out but Zeno kept on walking.

Zeno walked down a path before he was interrupted by a voice talking to him.

"Hey there, useless! You'd be no good at training them, right? Because you don't have any powers." The Green Dragon, Shu-Ten, said.

With a smile, Zeno placed a hand on his hip and said, "Then you go train them instead."

"Who would train a foreign tribe? Idiot..!" Shu-Ten argued back.

"How immature, green guy." A voice called out. Both Zeno and Shu-Ten turned to the voice and seeing the White Dragon, Guen, walk towards them.

"We're brothers bonded by the blood of the divine dragons. Take better care of your little brother." Guen said.

"Tch! Who said we're brothers? Don't make me sick! We're some strangers who all happened to drink blood. The only thing I trust in is my powers. Why should I care about some failure with no powers?" Shu-Ten told Guen before stabbing the end of his spear on the pathway.

"So offensive to the ear." Another voice chimed in from behind Shu-Ten.

"Huh?!"

"Your voice.." The Blue Dragon, Abi, murmured. He stood up from the grass with a small bird on his head.

"Then how about I drive this spear through your ear drums, Blue Dragon?" Shu-Ten growled.

"I'll paralyze you before you can." Abi said while making a movement, the bird on his head trying to do the same.

Guen let out a laugh, "Alright, let me in on the fight, too!"

"Oi! Oi!" Zeno tried to calm down the fight.

"Guen, Abi, Shu-Ten, Zeno!" All four men turned to the person who called them and were greeted by the sight of two people.

"You're all getting along well, aren't you?" Hiryuu said with a small smile.

"Please, it looked like the were about to fight. I'm not going to heal them if it had happened." The only female of the group, The Purple Dragon, Yui, said with a snort.

"King Hiryuu! Purple Dragon!"

"Does it look like we're getting along well? Dumbass King!"

With a small laugh Hiryuu stated, "To me, it looks like you cute dragons are all playing around with each other."

"Cute?! If Shu-Ten looks cute to you then you need to get your head checked. The day he looks cute is the day the world crumbles!" Yui grinned.

"What was that, Shorty?!" Shu-Ten snapped. Yui gained a tick mark and glared back.

"King, go wash your eyes out." Abi said in agreement

"Anyways, It's too early for you to be going senile."

"So mean." Hiryuu said to the trio. He looked over at Zeno and noticed the small frown on his face.

"Zeno, what's wrong?"

"Your majesty, I'm not fit for commanding armies or being a tribe leader. It should be left to someone else. Of the five dragons,I'm the only one without any powers. During battle, I'm nothing but a burden." Zeno remarked.

"He said the Yellow Dragon gave him a strong body, but I guess it's not true?" Shu-Ten added.

"Earlier he fell and scraped his knee." Guen observed.

Zeno turned to Guen and commented, "But my wounds heal fast!"

Hiryuu turned to attention at that, "Your wounds heal fast?"

Zeno nodded, "Yeah! When I get injured, my wounds heal right away. That's the Yellow Dragon's power, right?"

"All young people get better quickly." Guen said.

"It's not like that, watch this."

Zeno raised his fist and slammed it against a small cobblestone wall hard enough for it to start bleeding. It caused Yui to become alarmed and caught Shu-Ten and Guen by surprise.

"Idiot! You Idiot! What're you doing!?" Shu-Ten shouted at him.

"Jeez, are you okay? You're bleed-..."

Hiryuu gasped quietly and made Yui glance at him. She saw the brief look at what seemed to be horror pass through his face before he hid it. The look made Yui uncomfortable and made sure not to mention it to the others.

"There's no...wound!?" Guen said between pauses.

"Told you! Amazing right?" Zeno said with a smile.

"Hold on, I couldn't see that well. Let me give you another wound with my spear."

"No! I'd die from that! Even that little cut hurt a lot!" Zeno exclaimed aloud, holding his hands up.

"Is the Yellow Dragon's power only healing fast?" Abi questioned.

"That won't be any use on the battlefield."

"It's fine. This kind of power is better for me than one that injures others. Right, Your Majesty?"

Hiryuu moved towards Zeno before he finished speaking and embraced him after he finished. The other four watched in shocked confusion.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" Zeno asked in confusion.

Hiryuu only backed up slightly before taking off the necklace that was on his neck and giving it to Zeno.

"When I descended to earth, the other dragons bestowed this upon me. Zeno, I now bestow it upon you. It is proof that I am always at your side."

The other dragons watch on and Yui couldn't help but nudge the others in the stomach. The other three men glanced down to her in question and in return she nodded her head towards Hiryuu. To the three men, the mischievous look in her eyes was obvious.

They silently moved behind him and interrupted the moment.

"Hey! Only for him?" Hiryuu turned to the other four in startelement.

"That's kind of mean Hiryuu." Yui affirmed.

"Me too!" Abi agreed.

"Give me one!" Guen asked.

"Oh, there's only one!" Hiryuu said with an innocent look on his face. Yui deadpanned on the look is face. 'What an idiot king I have.' Yui thought fondly, a small smile on her face. The other's mocked hurt, fake tears in Guen and Abi's eyes.

"Did you want one?" Hiryuu questioned. Shu-Ten was quick to respond however.

"I don't need one! I don't even want it!" Hiryuu let out a laugh in response.

"Don't laugh!"

* * *

_It's not that the five dragons got along well. But rather, when King Hiryuu was there, he made us all feel connected._

* * *

I was startled out of my memories by the knock on the room door.

"White Dragon-sama, strangers have asked entered the village and wish to speak with you." A lady from the village told us from the entrance the door.

"Strangers?" I asked as I made my way to my window, wanting to catch a glimpse of the so called strangers.

"Yes Purple Dragon-sama, the others say that King Hiryuu is among them. "

I froze for a moment in anger. I, however, calmed myself as I remembered that sixteen years ago, a bright red light glowed at dawn. 'It seems that my King has come for us.' I thought as I smiled.

Before I could say anything, Kija already made his way out the door and to the group at the center of the village in a fit of anger. I sighed fondly and followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Blood of a Dragon? Why me? I'm nothing more than a healer, I can fight but that would go against everything I was taught in. Besides, isn't their others more worthy than me, to become apart of the Five Dragon Warriors." I said to the beautiful Purple Dragon in front of me._

_"Still, if you believe that I would be able to help my brethren by your power and support...then I will take your blood with honor." I closed my eyes, letting everything blur into nothing._

* * *

"...train her...Purple Dragon...Master..."

I was quickly brought into consciousness by a distant voice. I was fairly sure I had died peacefully of old age, surrounded by my people. Silly Zeno, he never came to see me. Ah...I remember...I did die. I met up with everyone back in the heavens, what a bittersweet reunion.

Everyone was there...everyone but Zeno. We had watched from the heavens as time went on but Zeno had been forced to stay behind because of his powers. We cried with him, laughed with him, and mourned with him, we saw everything.

Before we knew it over 2,000 years had passed and we had decided that the new ruler of Kouka, King Il, would not be fit for the throne for the long run. Hiryuu decided to reincarnate into his child for Kouka to have a better future.

While the others were watching over the Kingdom and Zeno, I had also watched the progress over the village that I had founded and saw that the current Purple Dragon was getting too old and a new dragon wasn't born yet. I had brought up the idea that I would reincarnate as well but with my memories, and hopefully the same looks, so that Zeno would have company he could relax with.

Guen couldn't do it because the new White Dragon is already 2 years old, along with the new Green Dragon being 7 years old. Everyone had been in agreement and decided that I would go ahead first before Hiryuu. I remember the last conversation we all had before I was reincarnated.

* * *

"Yui." I turned around to face Hiryuu and the others. This would be the last time I see them for a while.

"What do you plan to do once you go down?" Hiryuu questioned. I grinned.

"Rejoicing the fact that I won't have to see Shu-Ten's ugly mug for a while." I teased.

"What was that, you damn shorty!" Shu-Ten yelled and grabbed me in a headlock. I retaliated by giving him a punch to the gut.

"Guh!" The attack had taken him by surprise and in turn weakened his hold on me. It gave me the chance to get my freedom.

I ignored him in favor of turning to look over at the other three. Guen grinned at me before enveloping me in a hug. Abi and Hiryuu have me one as well. Shu-Ten just slapped my back, he never was one for sentimental affection.

"When you see Zeno again, make sure to hit him over the head for me. He never came to see even when I told him to." Guen told me. I nodded.

"Abi, Shu-Ten, Guen. I'll see you guys again in a few years. I hope you watch over Zeno a little more until I see him." I told the three of them with a smile.

"Be careful while you're gone Yui. I'll reincarnate two years after you but I'll be going without memories." I smiled at him in understanding before it turned into a mischievous grin.

"Knowing your luck you'll be reincarnated as a female. Soon you'll know the troubles of a female." I laughed at his expression of horror.

I sighed and smiled at them, "Well, I'm off!" I waved at them before walking off, letting the cycle of reincarnation wash over me.

* * *

Just as he had said, on the dawn of April 7th, two years after I reincarnated, he was reborn. Of course I was right in guessing he would be born a girl. The villagers had no clue as to what had gotten me so happy and I didn't think to inform him. Years had come and gone in a flash, in the back of my mind I was aware of Zeno traveling to see the other three dragons.

In a way I was relieved and disappointed by the fact that Zeno seemed to avoid coming anywhere near the village. Out of all of us, Zeno and I where the closest in bond, and I'm aware that my death, besides Hiryuus, was the one that had the most impact on him.

I had taken to relearning how to use my powers as well as getting myself back to the original strength I had been when I was alive. Because time had passed, new plants and herbs had come into existence and I took to learning how to make today's modern medicine along with some of the old ones.

By the time I reached 16 years of age, I was happy to note that I was no longer short and reached the height 5"6 instead of my previous height of 4"5. I made the decision to travel to the White Dragons village once I had reached 17 years of age on August 12, which is exactly 5 days away.

I made the announcement to the village and as a farewell, they decided to throw a feast the night before my departure. I plan to only celebrate for at least a small moment seeing as I had to travel to the foggy mountains pasted the Earth tribe and near the border of the Southern Kai Empire.

I would be traveling light and by myself, the minimum it would take me to reach the village would be at least four days and a week and two days if I, for some reason, have to take the long way around. After a moment of celebrating, I wished my village good night and went to bed.

I awoke the next morning before the sun came up and got myself dressed and ready to go. I was only taking a medium sized satchel containing a blanket, herbs, medicine, and some food for the road. On the side of my hip was my Kusarigama in case I ran into some trouble.

The one thing I had gotten over with was my stance on no longer fighting. I'm both a healer and a fighter. I had gotten it into my head that it was alright for me to hurt people and to heal. I would use my weapon to protect and my powers to keep those I care about alive.

I quickly and silently made my way to the village entrance, excited to get my journey started when a voice from behind startled me.

"Do you really think we'll let you leave without a proper goodbye?" A middle aged woman said.

"Yikes!"

"What's with that look on your face?!" The woman barked at me. I laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

She sighed, "Honestly, what are you going to do without me beside you?"

"Probably get into some trouble."

"Or get lost on the way to the White Dragons village"

I watched in panic as each comment made Aunty's, the woman, face darken. At this rate I won't get the chance to leave if they keep going.

"Alright! Alright! I get it, you guys don't trust me by myself." I said annoyed, "Look, Aunty, you all though a feast for my birthday and departure. I wanted to leave with everyone's laughter in my memories not with tears." I told her softly.

"I know, but we still wanted to see you off."

I saw everyone in the village come stand before me as I stood in front of the entrance. In union, they bowed to me. I wasn't afraid to admit that I teared up a little bit.

"We'll protect the village in your stead, Lady Shion. Go onto your journey without burden." Aunty declared.

I smiled and left the village, listening to the farewells from everyone, young and old.

Just you wait White Dragon, I'll see you soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days have gone by since I left the village and have taken to admiring the surroundings to the White Dragons village. Within half a day I would be reaching the capital of the Earth Tribe to restock on supplies.

I quickly found a way to discreetly hide my purple hair. I took some fabric that I had and made it into a hood that covered my head and shoulders. Luckily for me, I was able to get everything I needed and leave.

* * *

I walked uphill towards the mountains, I let the sound of birds wash over me. I was starting to tire, I didn't stop to rest and had walked all through the night. I spotted what looked to be a small enough clearing and stumble my way there.

I sat myself on one of the flat tree roots that was closest to me and decided to take a quick nap. Because I was exhausted, I hadn't noticed the various presences around me, and didn't until it was too late.

* * *

My consciousness slowly drifted to awareness and I was able to pick up the sound of voices but because my mind was still muddled I couldn't hear anything clearly. I gave myself a few minutes to get my brings together before I tried to use my sense of touch to try and tell me where I am.

That plan was a bust, however, when I quickly found out that I was tied up from my hands. I could tell that I was laying on a cold hard surface. The next thing that popped into my head was to try and see how far I was dragged away from the location of the White Dragons village.

I focused all my attention on his presence, only to be shocked out of it by how close by he actually was. I think I might have walked farther than I first realised I did. I wanted out of these ropes, so I was quick to get into a sitting position.

I took great satisfaction in startling the two guards that were apparently guarding the cage I was in. I took in everything around me, I was definitely in the White Dragons village, if the white haired people are any clue.

"The White Dragons village sure is different in security than my village." I said to myself out loud.

"But of course! We take pride in protecting this village and the White Dragon. We won't let any harm come to him!" An old man declared, popping out of nowhere.

"Never mind that! Your a stranger who's trespassed onto our land. You are also aware of us, so we have to get rid of you."

"Before you that, do you mind taking of my hood? It's gotten hot now that I'm under the sun."

The old man had hesitated for a moment before reaching into the cage and pulling the hood down. I was clearly aware of the sharp intake of breath that had surrounded me when they had taken note of the color of my hair.

"P-purple hair! You have purple hair!" The old man stuttered.

"Hmm? Of course I have purple hair, I was born with it after all." I responded back.

"Your the Purple Dragon! I apologize, I didn't know it was Purple Dragon-sama. You, open the cage and the ropes!"

The orders were followed quickly and a few moments later I was released. I was, however, quickly surrounded by the females of the village and admired. Well….. My hair was admired. Nonetheless, I had become flustered by the attention.

"U-um, please let me through. I would like to meet the White Dragon now that I'm here." I stuttered.

As soon as the words left my mouth, everyone parted and the old man from before had made an appearance.

"Please follow me Purple Dragon-sama." I nodded.

I followed him while taking in my surroundings, the old man actually made to be a fairly good guide. We stopped in front of what I guessed to be the White Dragons home.

I was positive that it was the face that I can sense him on the inside, somewhere on what I think to be the third floor. He seemed to be rapidly making his way towards us. I kept my mouth closed and waited for him to come to me.

It didn't take long and I made a mistake in standing nearly directly in front of the door. Because as soon as it opened, I was tackled to the ground by a white blur. I don't think he was expecting to run into me by the expression on his face.

"Um, do you mind getting off of me?"

His face bursted into red and was quickly off of me at the same speed he had tackled me in. I got up from the ground slowly and dusted off any dirt on me and faced the current White Dragon. I was faced with a look of happiness and excitement, it was easy to give off that same feeling.

"It's nice to finally meet you White Dragon." I spoke first with a bright smile.

"Nonsense, you can call me Kija. We're siblings!" The excitable dragon said.

"Then you can call me Shion."

"Come! I'll show you around the village!"

Kija was so excited that I didn't have the heart to tell him that I already had a tour. Looking around the village second time is worth the price if it meant I could give him that happy look on his face. There were a few close calls in which some of the villagers had almost tried to tell him that I had already gotten a tour.

They, luckily, got the hint when I frantically signaled them behind Kija's back not to say anything. Nonetheless, it was fun seeing how Kija wanted to make a good expression for me. I knew that once the tour was over, I would be asked on why I had come to the village. I knew that despite the fact that Hiryuu reincarnated, he reincarnated without his memories. So the chance that Hiryuu would come and search for the Five Dragon Warriors was actually as slim chance.

I figure the only way for Hiryuu to actually come look for us would be because of something that would happen in the castle to make him leave. I know that at the current moment he should be around 15 years of age and would turn 16 on the 7th of April next year. I was brought out of my thoughts by Kija calling my name.

"Shion? Are you alright?"

I blinked, "I'm alright, just a bit tired considering that I travel from my village all the way here for the past 3 days." I said to him with a smile.

My words registered into his mind and I saw him practically turn into stone. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry!"

I jumped in startlement by Kija's yell and became even more flustered when he gave me a perfect 90 degree bow. I didn't even have the chance to say anything when he started talking again.

"I practically dragged you around the village without even letting you rest! Come! Let's get you settled in and resting, we can talk more tomorrow."

Kija gripped my shoulders, spun me around, and marched me all the way back to home, aka his mansion. Not a few moments later we arrived and the room was already prepared for me. I guess that they must have prepared it while Kija was showing me around. I tried to protest that it really was alright and that he didn't need to apologize to me but he practically cut of any protests and wished me good night and left while closing the door behind him.

I just stared at the door in stunned silence, my things already in the room along with a futon already laid out for me. I couldn't help but smile, I can't wait to know more about Kija. I could see some of Guen's traits shine threw and I know that we'll definitely get along.


End file.
